Reaper
by Wolf-girl-Artemis
Summary: a DC/MK and DN cross. L hires Detective Kogoro to help with the Kira case, and Conan, by default, comes along. On the other side, Light eavesdrops on Kaito and Hakuba talking, and decided to try and use Kaitou KID for his own purposes. Say so-long, Kira.
1. Prolouge

**I know I haven't updated my fanfics recently(or at all) but i have a reason! First, I had school to deal with(physics, ugh). Second...I started watching detective Conan, and you know how long that is. Third, I went to a computer camp and for some reason, my computer was the only one at the college that couldn't get on their internet(not kidding either). Finally, after I got back from camp, I joined facebook, and the second after i joined(i am not kidding about this either) I got a computer virus...and everything on my computer was deleted. T.T that includes things that i had edited and the few things I had. Good news, i can get it back- bad, it'll take a little while. In the meantime, this plotbunny fic struck me(about 5 min ago, actually) and it won't leave me alone...sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will probably ever own Death Note or Magic Kaito/Detective Conan. If i did...Magic Kaito would be updated more, and L wouldn't have died. And I wouldn't be writing this. **

**man, my dad's laptop keyboard sucks..**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"I'm home," Kaito called out as he walked in the door to his house. He dropped off his school stuff on the floor near the door, took off his shoes, placed them carefully out of the walk way, and headed towards his room. As he passed by the kitchen, his mother poked her head out.

"Kaito, dinner is almost ready, be sure to come down when I call, alright?"She scolded. He stopped walking when he reached the entryway of the kitchen and nodded at her. He wouldn't miss this dinner with her, not since it was the was the first time she was home in months from her traveling, and she was planning to leave again the next day. So it was going to be their last meal together for a few months.

"Not _those_ things." he pleaded, looking at her with puppy eyes. He knew she might make them, after all, she thought that his fear of..._those _things... was irrational(well, it **was** a phobia after all), and still tried to get him to eat those dreadful, squirmy, scaly, gilly(which wasn't even a word, but...hey), beady eyed...things. He wouldn't even think the word. His mom tilted her head sideways.

"You mean...fish?" she asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Kaito groaned.

"Don't say it! Never say the name of those disgusting things~" he whined, clasping his hands together and giving her puppy eyes again. His mother laughed.

"Alright, alright." she said, as she turned back into the kitchen "no fish.". Kaito nodded, grateful(although irritated slightly that she said _that word_ again), and started to continue walking back to his room.

He was stopped not even a second later.

"Kaito..." his mom started, sounding worried. He turned around to look at her and almost frowned _Poker face, poker face_. Kaito thought. She looked even more worried then she sounded.

"Yeah?" he said, no hint of his usual teasing in his voice. He was slightly worried. She didn't usually worry about him, even though he was alone and a wanted criminal.

"Be careful, alright?" His slight worry turned to confusion. _Wha...?What's that about?_She had never had a problem with his profession before. His mother must have noticed the look on his face, because she then elaborated.

"On the news, they just mentioned someone named Kira. He-or she- has been killing off criminals. They didn't know someone had been killing them off at first...but now..." she said trailing off a little. Kaito did frown this time.

"What do you mean? None of the criminals have been murdered lately...unless..." he stated, realization dawning on him. His mother nodded, following his train of thought.

"All those heart attacks- they were caused by Kira. The police don't know how, but...there is no way it could be coincidence. " Kaito nodded, upon hearing this. He had heard rumors at school, and had his own suspicions about the sudden burst of heart attacks criminals had, but had never had them confirmed. And since his mom didn't mention it last night, the information must have just been released today.

"I promise." he said, giving his mom a small grin. She was just worried because she knew he was KID, and therefore a criminal. "but, I think I will do a little bit of research on my own..." She nodded in response, then turned, slightly hesitant as she asked.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Kaito smiled at her in response. Although she constantly left to travel, she was still his mom and it felt good to have her worry about him. To have someone to worry about him. Not that Aoko or Nakamori-keibu didn't, but...

"No," he answered. "I'll be fine, I always have." And it wasn't just his confidence talking. He always managed to escape from danger, also known as Snake, alive, if not unharmed.

"I know you have but still...I don't want you hurt." she said, looking him straight in the eye. "If you leave like your father did...I wouldn't be able to...to..."

Kaito sighed. He knew what she was going to say. He was the only family that she had left, and if he died too, she would never be able to forgive herself for not doing anything.

"I'll be fine," he reassured her again. "And, " he said, lightening his tone "I'll do my research on him, try and find what the police know. But they'll probably catch him sooner or later. Just wait." He gave her a confident grin.

His mother nodded, the worry finally going away from her face.

"Yeah, I am sure you're right, Kaito. But if I hear anything about you being in danger from him, I'm coming right back here, understand? No matter what," she scolded.

"Now that's the mom I know back," he teased. His mother laughed.

"Just get working, you have a heist tomorrow right? And, knowing you, you still need to prepare."

"I'll have you know, I prepared most way ahead of time! I just want to go over the plans!" he said, slightly miffed.

"Just go," his mom laughed, and turned back into the kitchen. As she left, he smiled brightly, one of his rare true smiles, ones he only showed to Aoko and his mother, and thought: _Mission reassure mom, accomplished._ He left for his room to complete the perorations for his heist.

After he was done he turned on his computer. _Time to research Kira, _he thought, an evil grin - made slightly creepy by the now glowing display - forming on his face as he got ready to hack. He bet that the police had more info then he thought on the murder. And it would be oh so much fun to obtain it from them. His eyes sparkled, and his room stayed lit with the light of the computer display for a few more hours into the night.

* * *

><p>Intelligent brown eyes gazed at the pictures on the glowing display in front of him. Not just any pictures though, he was in the police database of criminals, searching for his next targets. As he scanned, he wrote down the names of those he though were particularly vile. One criminal in particular, though, caught his eye. It was one he wouldn't write down in his note book but - <em>it couldn't hurt to keep an eye on him, <em>the teen thought, thinking back on what he knew about that criminal.

In the background, a shadow noticed the photo that the brown eyed teen was looking at, and crackled._This might be interesting..._

On the display, a picture depicting someone smirking and wearing a tall white hat, white clothes, and monocle flickered in the darkness. Oh yes, this would be very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Give lots of thanks to my new beta! She's awesome and has helped me a lot! This would be harder to understand'follow if she wasn't here, so give a big round of applause to ambersnowflakes okay? Thanks a bunch to you readers too! you all make our work worthwhile...**


	2. First impressions

**Alright! Here is the second chappie, ALREADY! i guess i am just oozing bored. I mean really, at this rate i will be done in a few weeks! See, i won't watch detective conan until i get my laptop working again, and i have watched so many anime that there are hardly any (if any) good ones left. And the video game i have, i kinda am mad at it right now, and i have read almost alll the good fanfics on ffn too. So...BORED!**

**Disclaimer: You got it last chapter. If you think i own it, you're even crazier then Light is at the end of death note. Or maybe you're Kaito's kind of crazy...hmm...**

**OH! and Sorry Conan didn't appear last chapter, but all 4 sides appear this chappie, L, Light, Kaito, and Conan(not in that order though)**

* * *

><p>"Ne, Kaito, what do you think about that Kira guy?" Aoko asked as she dragged a nearby desk over next to Kaito's so they could sit together for lunch(1). Usually, Hakuba was there too ( by Aoko's invitation, NOT Kaito's, because honestly, he got accused enough of being Kaitou KID the rest of the time, thank you very much), but luckily he had gone back to England a week ago and wouldn't be returning until next Tuesday, another six days away.<p>

"You mean that guy who is killing off all those criminals?" he asked her. She knew who the guy was of course-after all, he had done the research he promised his mom a few months ago, and, although he was a criminal, he wasn't worried. Kira needed a face and a name to kill, neither of which Kira could obtain through the police. Or anyone else, for that matter. Only Jii-chan and his mom knew that he was Kaitou KID and neither were going to tell.

" I can see why he would think the criminals need punishment but...it's too cruel! Some of them could have been innocent! And no one deserves to die! Everyone deserves a second chance...and no one has the right to mess with peoples lives like that!" Aoko said. Kaito grinned. Aoko was always kind, if a bit rash and hot tempered.

"So even Kaitou KID deserves a second chance~?" He asked,glancing at the clock and changing the topic so Aoko would converse with him longer._Almost time~_ he thought. And with that, he waited for the outburst against Kaitou KID he was sure would come. It did.

"No! I HATE that stupid thief!" she shouted, in her 'I'm about to grab my mop and slaughter you with it' voice. Kaito chortled aloud in amusement, hiding his disappointment behind a flawless poker face. No matter what, it seemed as though she would always hate his alto ego. Not that he blamed her-she only had her father left, and, as KID, he took that away from her. Her father was always investigating, and didn't have a lot of time for her before and for a little while after heists. She mentioned that they usually only saw each other a few times a week the weeks when KID sends out a note. Kaito felt bad about doing it, but it was necessary. It was the only way he could keep everyone (but himself) from being harmed. If the Snake was getting the jewels instead...people would die. And he would rather be hated by Aoko then have anyone die because he was too much of a coward to take up the mantle of phantom thief.

"But seriously." she said, breaking Kaito out of his musings. He glanced at the clock again. "What do you think of Kira?"

Kaito sighed.

"I think that what he is doing is wrong. " he said, firmly. "No matter what, there is always another option than killing someone." He thought back to his own reasons for becoming Kaitou KID -revenge. But he still wasn't going to kill the ones who killed his father. "It only brings you down to their level. For murdering criminals, Kira is a criminal himself. He is just a petty man trying to get revenge on those who do crimes against others." Aoko nodded in agreement.

"Finally! Someone who listens to reason! Everyone else worships Kira like some kind of god!" she exclaimed, slamming her fists onto the table. Everyone looked at them. Kaito, seeing this, smirked at them and waved. They quickly looked away. He hadn't played a prank yet today and they were dreading what he would do all the more. The few times he didn't play a prank right away...the pranks were more elaborate, and, to some traumatizing. Kaito glanced at a almost started laughing already. He was cracking up on the inside.. This was going to be great. _Now, to keep Aoko distracted..._

"Now now Aoko~" He teased " don't be mean~ "she glared at him.

"Kaito..." she growled. He smirked.

"Yeah Aoko?" _5, 4, 3, 2..._

"W-?" She never got the chance to say anything. As soon as she started her sentence, pink balloons floated into the classroom. Everyone just stared as the balloons were came in through the windows, the vents, any way in they could. The students and teacher started backing away from the balloons. They knew it was Kaito who did it, and they knew that there had to be a catch. Kaito grinned a maniacal grin as she saw this. There was a catch to it. Aoko caught his grin.

"Kaito...what did you do?" She asked, sitting still although a balloon was heading towards her.

"You'll see~~" He said, watching as the balloon got closer. Aoko glared at him, but still didn't move. The balloon got closer until it touched her then instantly, the balloon popped and Aoko's hair was turned a bright blue, and her clothes were changed into a spaghetti strap t-shirt with a miniskirt bottom. Makeup appeared on ther face, and her shoes were changed into high heels. she screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kaito burst out laughing. That wasn't even the best of it. The other students glanced towards the poor soul who popped the balloon and tried to back even further away. _We can't have that, now can we~ _Kaito though. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly everyone in the classroom was a mash of color. Akako and Kaito were the only ones to escape the chaos. Everyone else, male and female, were wearing skirts or dresses the same color as their hair, with high heels and makeup. And for the guys, somehow, Kaito had managed to even gave them fake boobs. Ones which the guys were inspecting with a disgusted look on their faces. One boy tried to pull it off. It didn't work. Everyone noticed this, and the guys all tried pulling off the fake boobs, while most of the girls tried to pull off their high heels. Others ran towards the locker rooms, to try and change. They soon found out that didn't work. All their gym clothes had somehow (sometime?) been changed into dresses and skirts too. They stomped back towards the classroom, furious. Kaito laughed the whole time, knowing it was futile. No one could get away from him.

"Kaito. Come here." Aoko said threateningly. Kaito shook his head no.

"No way! You're going to try and murder me with your mop!" He jumped up into a corner, and held himself up by the ceiling. It was the corner he had jumped into when he did his "I am a martian" prank on the day he found out his fathers identity as Kaitou KID, and was also the only place Aoko couldn't reach with his mop. "I think I'll just stay here for awhile~"

Aoko snapped and came at him with her mop.

"You're not going to get away Kaito! I'll whack you if it's the last thing I do!" She screamed. The other students, who usually ignored Aoko and Kaito, were looking eager at the thought of Kaito getting punished. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._Kaito thought, looking at all those around him who were after his blood. _Nah. It was._There expressions had been priceless. He almost wished Hakuba was there, so he could have been put in a dress or miniskirt too. _Now that would have been a sight to see~ Note to self: Get Hakuba in dress_._Now...to get out of this mess_...he glanced around, looking for something that could get the students' attention away from him for a moment. He could use his smoke bombs but he didn't want to until necessary. The ones he had grabbed were the ones he usually used for his heists, and those were slightly different from the ones he brought everywhere else. Enough so if they were found by someone who suspected him of being Kaitou KID, it would confirm their suspicions, although it wouldn't be enough evidence to convict him. He sighed. _Guess I will have to use one after all_...he thought. As soon as he finished thinking that, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and the teacher burst in.

"Alright class, let's-" The teacher cut himself off as he glanced around the room. "What the-Kaito. Of course." He glanced towards where Aoko was standing, her mop pointed at a corner, but looking at the teacher. The teacher blinked as he looked around the room.

"Where's Kaito?"

"What do you mean hes right-" she said, turning back to face Kaito. All she saw was an empty corner.

"What? Where'd he-?" She asked, glancing about the room looking for her childhood friend. Her eyes fell on an open window. She moved towards it, mop first. _He didn't..._she thought, peeking out the two story window. There she saw Kaito, laughing and waving at her from the ground.

"Get back here BAKAITO!"

Kaito just laughed and ran off in response.

* * *

><p>Mouri Kogoro was drunk. Again. And, unfortunately for Shinnichi, he was stuck with the oji-san while Ran went shopping with Sonoko, even though it was a school night. Conan sighed. He really didn't want to be stuck here with the old fool, but Ran had grounded him after the last case, because he had snuck off one too many times and she snapped. Now he wasn't allowed to go to cases with Kogoro, he couldn't spend time with Ai trying to figure out the organization, and he couldn't even spend time with the detective boys(Ran had brought him home after school before going on her shopping trip)! Not that he didn't really mind not spending time with them (he could only take so much of their childishness), but to be stuck with the drunk idiot was really grating. Especially since he was watching his precious "Yoko-chan" again. And made Conan get his beer every time he ran out. And if Shinnichi didn't get it(which he tried once), Kogoro just whacked him on the head and shouted at him to "get the damned beer!". If that wasn't enough, in between getting these beers, Shinnichi did the most boring thing ever-Conan's "homework". With a high school education, the work was ridiculously easy, but it still took time to do(if you were doing the homework for the whole month). He was interrupted from his homework and his musings yet again as Kogoro asked for(demanded) <strong>another<strong> beer.

"Didn't the doctor tell you to stop drinking...?" Shinnichi mumbled as he walked towards the kitchen. Luckily, Kogoro didn't hear him. He sighed and grabbed the beer out of the fridge. _Why can't something interesting happen..._he thought, fed up with bringing the defective detective beers and doing the "homework". It seemed as though someone heard his wish, for after that very thought the phone rang. _Yesss! Please be interesting, please be interesting..._

"Oji-san, shouldn't you get that?" Conan asked, in his disgustingly high pitching his voice.

"Eh?" the detective mumbled. "Oh, right." he said, drunkenly moving to pick up the phone. "Yes?" he said. Conan inched closer to the man until his ear was almost pressed up against the receiver. Kogoro gave him a glare as he did this, but didn't say anything.

"_Is this the great detective Mouri Kogoro-san?" _ Someone with a flat voice asked over the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, who is this?" Kogoro responded, suspicious. The voice ignored his question and continued speaking.

"I_ would like to know if you would help with the Kira case. We would greatly benefit if a Metantei like you help._" Kogoro growled while Conan's eyebrows rose. _The Kira case? Isn't L the main person working on this now...could it be?_

"You didn't answer my question!" Kogoro shouted into the phone.

"_Ah, yes. I am L._" The voice, now known as L, replied. Shinnichi almost jumped up and down from excitement. _The great detective L is on the other end of the phone and wants my help!_ Kogoro's eybrows shot up as he stood up.

"L, what the hell kinda name is that?" he shouted into the phone. Conan tugged on his arm.

"Oji-san..." he started. Kogoro glared at him and slowly dropped his arm down.

"What is it brat?"

"L's the greatest detective! Although no one but Watari knows who he is, he has solved tons of high-profile police cases! He is the lead detective on the Kira case too!" Shinnichi explained.

"Well, how come I've never heard of the guy! And how do you know who he is!" he shouted at Conan. Shinnichi flinched. _That idiot..._

"Television..." he said by way of explanation. It was always his excuse when someone asked how he knew something. It had never failed him before.

"Of course. I should have known. That's your answer to everything you know, isn't it." he said with a glare as he sat down and placed the phone up to his ear again. "Yeah, L the great detective Mouri Kogoro-sama will solve this case! AHAHAHAHA" he said laughing.

"_Good. Meet me at the Beika Grand Hotel in 4 hours. Don't be late."_ L said, hanging up. Kogoro looked at the phone in his hand in surprise and slight anger.

"What's his problem..." He wondered. Shinnichi gave himself a face palm. _Maybe he's insulted that you don't know him, oji-san..._

"Ne, oji-san, can I come? Onegai? I really, really, really want to meet L! And maybe I can help with the Kira case too!" Conan exclaimed. Kogoro gave him a disgruntled glance, but actually seemed to be thinking on it.

"Fine." he said. He hated to admit it, but the brat **was** helpful sometimes. And there was definately more to him then it seemed.

"Hontou? Yatta!"

* * *

><p>"Do you really think that Metantei Mouri Kogoro can help?" Matsuda asked L. L, from his position on the couch, glanced up at him, took a bite out of his ice cream, and contemplated. Kogoro did have an amazing reputation, but it seemed suspicious that he solved the cases while asleep. And although L did have a suspect, one Yagami Light, the lack of evidence was really grating. If there was a possibility...<p>

"Yes. Besides, we cannot move without evidence. And I suspect that the Sleeping Detective is the only one that can find us the evidence we need." L said. Matsuda nodded. If L thought it was a good idea, it probably was.

"Here you go," Matsuda said, handing L the phone. L grabbed it, dialed, then held it up to his ear, holding it with his index finger and thumb. It beeped a few times before someone picked up.

_"Yes?" _a voice answered. It was deep, presumably male-drunk male.

"Is this the great detective Mouri Kogoro-san?" L asked.

"_Yeah, who is this?"_ Kogoro responded, sounding suspicious of him. L ignored it, and continued talking.

"I would like to know if you would help with the Kira case. We would greatly benefit if a Metantei like you help." L said. He heard a growl from across the phone.

"_You didn't answer my question!" _Kogoro shouted.

"Ah, yes. I am L." he replied, as if his name was irrelevant(which, to him, it was)

"_L, what the hells kinda name is that?" _Kogoro shouted at him. L was shocked. He wasn't cocky or anything, but what detective hadn't heard of him. _Maybe...he's not the one solving the cases..._He had already counted it as a possibility, and this raised it by about 5%.

"_Oji-san..." _A child's voice carried across the phone to L. L raised the volume so he could hear better.

"_What is it brat?"_

"_L's the greatest detective! Although no one but Watari knows who he is, he has solved tons of high-profile police cases! He is the lead detective on the Kira case too!"_ The child explained. L frowned at this. The child sounded only 6 or 7, and with the Kira case, L wasn't surprised that a child knew about him leading the Kira detective case (he had been on the news after all), but he was surprised that a little kid remembered Watari too.

"_Well, how come I've never heard of the guy! And how do you know who he is!" _

"_Television..." _the child replied.

"_Of course. I should have known. That's your answer to everything you know, isn't it." _Kogoro replied to the boy. Judging from what he just said, the boy had helped Kogoro before, most likely with information that a child shouldn't know, and blamed it on television. His musings were interrupted as Kogoro agreed to help.

"_Yeah, I the great detective Mouri Kogoro-sama will solve this case! AHAHAHAHA"_ The team gave L and the phone strange glances. L ignored them.

"_Good. Meet me at the Beika Grand Hotel in 4 hours. Don't be late,"_ he said, hanging up on Kogoro.

"...Are you sure this guy is alright?" Matsuda asked. He received no answer.

.

When they arrived at the hotel, a few hours early, the police in the Kira investigation team searched for bugs and set up cameras all around the hotel while L and Watari got the penthouse to hold their discussion in, and set up their part. Although it was suspicious, L did not want to take a risk that anyone could be listening in by speaking at a restaurant, and he did not want to bring the other detective to the base yet. Not only did it endanger the lives of the team members, but also those of the eavesdroppers. Judging from Kira's reactions to the FBI agents, anyone who knew anything would be killed. When everyone was done, they all met L in the living room. A few minutes before the sleeping detective was supposed to arrive, they sent Matsuda out to greet and bring him to the room. They watched the cameras as Kogoro walked into the hotel area...along with a kid and (presumably) his daughter, Ran.

"Hey, L, was he supposed to bring others?" Soichiro asked L. Said person shook his head no.

"But it's okay. Let them all in when they come." he replied. The rest of the team gave him strange looks, but they all complied. Once Kogoro, his daughter, and the young boy were all seated on a couch opposite L with any cellular devices removed, they started introductions.

"Alright, who's who?" Kogoro asked. His daughter gave him a glare.

"Tou-san, don't be rude!" she scolded. Kogoro looked as though he was about to reply, but L interrupted.

"It's alright, Mouri-san. This is Soichiro Yagami, Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanozo Mogi, Hideki Ide, Hirokazo Ukida, and my assistant, Watari." L said, and each of them raised their hand up as they were introduced.

"Of course, I am L," L said. The three sitting across from him gaped in shock.

"Y-You're L? A weirdo kid like you is the great detective?" Kogoro shouted. The boy and Ran nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we all had that reaction, but he's really L," Matsuda said. The others nodded. Really, who would have thought that someone that obsessed with candy and sweets and who sat so oddly would be L?

"I can't believe that! He looks nothing like a detective!"

"Looks can be deceiving, Mouri-tantei." L said, grabbing a plate of cake and a fork off the table in between himself and his guests, and taking a bite. Matsuda decided to interrupt.

"Hi," he said, pointing to the boy. "Who's this?"

"Eh? Oh, the brat here is my freeloader, Edogawa Conan." There were a few raised eyebrows with this. A freeloader? L's eyes narrowed, and pieces connected in his brain. _Sleeping...the response...freeloader..._

"When did he start living with you?" he questioned. Kogoro looked slightly surprised at this question.

"Hmm...about two months ago." he said, rubbing his chin.(**1**) L placed his fork down and raised his thumb to his mouth. _Two months ago...that's the time he became the Sleeping Detective..._ it couldn't be a coincidence. As ridiculous as it seemed, Conan was the one solving the cases-whether he solved them himself though, or got outside help, L didn't know. But there was a 75% chance it was the first choice. Either way, there would be was simply a measure of finding it. Obviously, Conan put the elder detective to sleep while deducting for him-and to do so, he needed at least two things. A tranquilizer-since Conan could not use sleeping pills to put him to sleep-it was an unorthodox and imprecise method. He also had to have a voice changer. A child, even Kaito KID, would not be able to exactly replicate the voice of a fully grown man without a voice changing device. It was physically impossible. Judging from how many cases the Sleeping Detective had solved in the past two months, the kid probably had both these items on him at all times.

L's eyes scanned the child, looking for suspicious items. His eyes came to rest on the bow tie. It was the perfect size to hide a small voice changer, and it was suspiciously close to his mouth too. Not to mention, a bow tie on a child was not seen often. That alone was a reason for suspicion. The tranquilizer, though, was trickier. He must have some way to aim it, and it had to be something that wouldn't easily fall off. Now, what fit that bill-ah. The watch . Of course. If the display flipped up, which L had no doubt it did, it would be the perfect way to aim. It was strapped to the kids hand, so all he had to do was flip it up aim, and presumably shoot with a button disguised as the dial. L had to admit though, unless you were looking, you would see nothing suspicious on him. The kid had to have a pro making this stuff for him.

As L was contemplating this, Conan's eyes rose to meet his. L watched as the kid came to the realization that L was suspicious of him, and tried desperately to try and portray himself as a little kid by giving a huge grin and start rattling on about how much he wants to be like his "Mouri-jii-san" . L almost scoffed at the thought. Observing him now, and thinking back on his actions, L knew that the great detective could never be one. He was the level of an amateur police officer, nothing more. What surprised him most was that no one else had figured this.

* * *

><p>Light was pissed off.<p>

There were two reasons for this. First, L had,for some reason, canceled the investigation for Kira for the rest of the day. Of course, the other members of the investigation squad had stayed(they had all but kicked Light out the door) which meant L was up to something that Light probably wouldn't like. At all. And it had was no doubt something related to Kira. Secondly, Misa. Really, just talking to her pissed him off-unless it had to do with Kira, because though so fucking stupid, she was a great asset, and Light would never throw away someone who would literally do anything for him, but she was so goddamn annoying. She was waaayyy to obsessed with Light. To the point that he wouldn't be surprised if she became(or was for that matter) a stalker. But today, he didn't just have to talk to her-he had to go on a date. And that made it all the worse. The reason he couldn't escape? As soon as L had kicked him out, Misa had called, asking to go on a date with her. He had tried making something up, because he really had not wanted to deal with his idiot worshipper-but she somehow knew he was doing nothing. Light suspected that she and Rem had bribed Ryuk, for the infuriating shinigami had chuckled when Light got the call from Misa, and had laughed even harder when Light had tried to make an excuse. He had stopped when Light told him he wouldn't get anymore apples for a month. Light snorted. No matter how smart L was, he didn't realize that Light had given him one piece of information that could really help prove he was Kira if he could use it. Shinigami love apples. Light really wished that L would never touch his Death Note, see Ryuk, and connect the dots...

"Light are you listening to Misa Misa?" Misa interrupted, poking her beloved in the side. Light suppressed rolling his eyes, and instead plastered a fake grin on his face that would have fool anyone but L.

"Yes Misa." He replied. Misa smiled happily and giggled.

"Okay Light! So, as I was saying..." Misa droned. Light stopped listening at saying. He was so glad he had selective hearing, it came in handy quite a bit.

"...Kira..." he heard a voice interrupt his thoughts. He continued ignoring Misa and glanced around the room, trying and to figure out who was talking about him. Ah-it was the group sitting at the table behind him. He took a quick peek at their faces, but his brain was still analyzing what he saw long after he glanced. One was obviously British-or part-and had blond hair and green eyes. Actually-Light frowned at this-Light would swear he was the detective Saguru Hakuba that had appeared on television a few times. The other looked a lot like the metantei Kudo Shinnichi-but obviously wasn't. Light had researched Kudo Shinnichi after he had heard about him from his father, and he was well dressed and spoke using high class words. This doppelganger, however, was messy, spoke using common slang,and was wearing a different school uniform different from Kudo's (Light noticed a lack of school uniform on Hakuba...perhaps he skipped?). Not only that, but Kudo was missing and Light truly doubted that he would suddenly appear in a restaurant having a conversation with Hakuba.  
>All this took him an instant to process, and he leaned backward slightly to listen in on their conversation.<p>

"I think the two Kiras have already made contact," the Kudo doppelganger said. The other, as Light had rightly guessed as Hakuba, sounded surprised at this as he said:

"Really? How did you figure that one?"

"I know what you're thinking Hakuba. No-not because of that. It was obvious."

"Obvious?" Light could almost hear Hakuba's eyebrows raise. And the sarcasm.

"The second Kira had sent in a tape, and the other Kira replied, right? Well, since there were no more tapes after that, it was easy to assume. Really Guru-chan, if you can't figure that much, you aren't that great of a detective~ Still, something irritates me about this. The second Kira clearly went against the first Kira's belief by killing off an innocent, so why would they work together? And the whole Kira replying over television, something bugs me about that to. It almost seemed like that wasn't Kira but someone else." Wow. This kid was **good**.

"Is that Kaitou KID speaking?" Hakuba asked. _Kaitou KID?_

"I told you, Guru-chan, I'm not Kaitou KID! I'm a magician, I have to know about people to disguise myself as them for a trick!"

Interesting. It seemed that the high school detective Hakuba suspected the Kudo doppelganger of being Kaitou KID-and the guy was a magician. If he was Kaitou KID though, who was the original? He had reappeared after eight years, so the teen would have been about eight or nine-which would have been impossible. He tuned back out of the conversation then, because after that it turned into the magician teasing the detective, who was constantly accusing him of being Kaitou KID. You'd think, for a detective, Hakuba would have sense to not blurt it out everywhere and make everyone know that he suspected the magician of being Kaitou KID, including KID's enemies, but he wasn't. Of course, if that magician really was Kaitou KID...then he could prove useful to Light. Very useful. After all, thieves could break into any building-and that included a paranoid detective's hotel room...

"Hey, Misa," Light said, interrupting her as she spoke about-well, he didn't really care what she spoke about. Misa looked at him with inquisitive eyes.

"Yes Light?" She asked. Light gave her a smirk which almost made Misa swoon.

"Could you tell me name of the guy sitting with the blond?" He asked her. She blinked, then looked behind him.

"Kurobara Kaito," she said. Then she pouted. "But why would you want to know someone else's name when Misa Misa is here?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. "Were you not paying attention to Misa. Or-" at this point she gasped, "could you be-"

Here Light interrupted her. He did not want to go there.

"He could prove to be very useful to our plans," he said, making sure to use "our" so she would stop asking so many questions.

* * *

><p><strong>1. If you didn't already know this, in Japanese schools, a lot of students eat in the classroom for lunch, since they switch teachers, not classrooms. <strong>

**Alright! finally done! Don't worry, you'll see Conan's side of the L encounter later, and the same for Kaito and Light. And Hakuba's reappearance will be explained...all next chapter. **

**Again, ****give thanks to my great beta, she's awesome! And i would adore reviews! Really, don't be shy. **


End file.
